Šantićeve pjesme 1918.
RUČAK U izdrtom suknu, pod kraj puta, Prekrstio noge na rapavoj ploči, I tu lomi komad hljeba otvrdnuta I glavicu luka uza nj slatko smoči Pod bremenom tvrdim, sve do pola dana, Proveo je stari povijene Još mu sa široka lica namrežgana I s runjava koša znoj curi i lije. Pokraj njega česma oronula pljušti, I prah vode, sjajan kao sušti, S dugama se raspe i na suncu umre. I sreću i blagoslov neba, Zguren žudno, uz tvrd komad hljeba, Sluša kako nad njim s grana guču POGLED S VRHA Lepote! Uz reku, kao labud beo, Leži Mostar i, pun sunca, Sav trepti, i stremi s kopljama Kao da bi nebu poleteti hteo. Sve vidim, i baštu komšije Muktara, I isti i pčelinjak ceo; Pod orahom, gdje je neko na panj seo, Jošte česma prska kite Preko zida vise i sad grane S kojih me plod rumen u detinjstvu zvaše, I meni je - k'o da kukom navrh motke Snova svijam račve i kradem glavaše, Muktar viče, a ja, bos i golih Preko plota s vencem raspuklih TAMNI TRENUCI Ne hvataj, draga, više rukom belom Za moje stablo. Zatresti se neće, U slatkoj žudnji i sa snagom celom Po tebi lepo da razaspe cveće... Gledaj, u njemu sada gnezda viju Pauci kobni i crv grize, dube... Otrubile su sve njegove trube Vihora, strasti i čeznuća sviju. Ono sad misli samo da je varka Sve ovde što je, a istina sušta Jedino ona crnoriđa barka Sa nama što se izgubi i spušta Tamo gde Lete val huji i ječi... Ono sad misli: prave sreće čaša Na tom svetu da je smrt naša, Jer kroz nju bogom biva sin čoveči... Vaj, sve je vetar i zvuk praznih reči... U LJULJAJCI U sama, ljulja se Ferida, U ljuljajci lakoj o grani. Sve što imam kmeta, njiva nebrojani', Sve bih za nju dao, i još život prida!... Blizu smo. Moj prozor u njenu Gleda, i ja vidim, kô šetaljka sata, Tamo-amo miče, a kô plamen zlata Vihore joj kose... Malo, pa da krenu Do prozora moga tabani joj rudi!... Mila li je! Kao da se budi I o grani ljulja uz pjesme i zvuke!... O lijepa, plava mezimico majke, Omakla se u moj prozor iz ljuljajke, I ja te u svoje dočekao ruke!... ŠERIFA Istom sunce sjeknu. Kô plava Prostrlo se nebo, a vita i laka, Niz očevu baštu, po maka, Pjevajući hodi jedina Šerifa. Na nju zrelo voće smije se sa grana; Leptiri je prate, prvi zraci miju; Po petama golim joj biju, A pod grlom trepte odblesci Gle, punu krupnih Na ramenu nosi, a sve joj se vija S glave crven, kô na što je i sjajna, i vedra! Što li joj se tresu ona pusta njedra, Nabrekla kô šipci što još prsli nisu!... LUCIFER Silan i golem u noć leti, hrli, Kô da ga bure pobešnjele nose. Pogledaj! Divnu ženu, čije kose Kô zlatan plamen vihore, on grli. Krila mu bukte kô vatre. A koban podsmeh na licu mu titra; Nebu se kesi i ta neman hitra Kô da bi htela sve zvezde da satre. Već iznad mene minu i prohuja, Kô razuzdana široka oluja - Pomami njeni kad je s mora gone. Jošte se vidi. Kao požar neki, Krvav i sjajan, u prostor daleki Gubi se, eno, i za greben tone. NA MERMERU ČESME Na mermeru česme sjedim, kafu pijem, I pušim - preda mnom klokinja. Rani pramen sunca u drveću tinja I baca po baštama svijem. Tamo gdje kržljava smokva uz mlin kunja Moj komšija Ibro, s u ruci, Čuči, vodu gleda i kako po Rasipa se s jabuka i dunja. Sve pjeva, Svrh granja, što se gusto splelo, Meka, rana svila lagano se vije No, ja bih se kleo, ono svila nije: Sa mojom Šerifom to se sunce srelo, I za njegov carski purpur zaplelo se Nekoliko zlatnih nita njene kose... MOJI OČEVI Moji su očevi iz onijeh strana Gdje motika zvoni i gdje bije; Gdje znoj s čela kaplje i gdje ralo rije, I tvrde se grude drobe ispod ... Moji su očevi iz koliba grubi', Gdje se gusle čuju, pripovjesti, bajke, Gdjeno djecu uče proste, dobre majke rođeni kako brani se i ljubi... Moji su očevi sa tije' Gdje gnijezdo svoje krstaš orô vije, I sa vihorima bije se i tuče... Moji su očevi buntovnici sveti, Sa dušom oluja što hrli i leti, I krlima zlatne raspaljuju ... TEŽAK Zamahujem. Svuda kupina se splela Pa mi zemlju krije... I na mrke grude sa mojega čela Sve kap po kap lije. Ja ću ovdje jedro posejati zrnje Što će ploda dati, Visoka i zlatna, i gde beše trnje Lepota će sjati... Pa kada me skoro anđeoske strune Zovnu s ovog sveta, Ja ću mirno poći u vrtove pune Zorinoga cveta. I tamo u vrtu radosti i poja, Gde su suncu vrela, Mene će moj otac, moj car, i vlast moja, Pitati za dela. A ja, slušajući zorine slavulje, Samo ćutim, stojim. I gospodu svome pokažem sve žulje Na rukama mojim. Iz njih kad pročita svu povest čoveka, Radošću će sjati, I tamo gde teče rajska zlatna reka Mesta će mi dati... JESENI MOJA... Jeseni moja, pozdravljam te!... Hodi, I pođi sa mnom preko rodnih strana, Po lijepijem mjestima me vodi, Gdje šume čežnje mojih davnih dana. Onamo ima ruža zavičajnih, Što nisu svele od studena inja, I vrela živih i putanja sjajnih, Gdje duša ljuta još rudi i tinja. Milo cvijeće otuda mi maše, Njegove čiste i svilene čaše Slatkim napitkom prepunjene stoje. Jedan vijenac od njega ću sviti, I s molitvom ga na grob položiti Svog mrtvog ljeta i mladosti svoje. ZORA Golubovi prvi lete preko Ne znam šta je, srce s njima bi me htelo! Kao da me davnih dana jutro srelo, Kad sam trčô majci raširenih ruka I padô joj glavom u krilo i meku Ljubio joj ruku... Sav treptim kô prutke Jasike, i hodim putanjom uz reku, I gledam na njene srebrne svijutke. Jutros, kao i ti, lepa reko čista, I moja sva duša žubori i blista, Razleva se, raste, i hučno koleba... Gle, vrelo joj biva sve šire i veće, I u njezinijem dubinama sreće Ogleda se zora i plav šator neba. NOĆ U TRPNJU Trpanj ćuti. Pred njim leži voda plava. U daljini s lađe se žari. U obručju kô same utvari Što iz mora streme, mali zaton spava. Sinoć otploviše ribari daleko, Samo po zatonu vidim jednu barku, S čeljadima, plovi. Neko vozi, neko Stao, ostve drži i vreba, dok žarku Rasplamtjelu diže cura jedna I njome svijetli. S mora nepregledna Tiho vjetar dođe, i pramenje meko Mrsi joj. Sve ćuti. Samo s hridi one Gladan viče. I mjesec daleko, Kô tepsija zlatna, za pučinu tone. KOLEBANJE Niz litice Huma nasmijana, blaga, Rana večer slazi svrh vode i trska. Sa ramena njenog, iz puna krčaga, Preliva se i po kršu prska - Raspe se rijekom na ševare gole, I zapali lišće breze i topole. Gle, mahala stara sva od nje zaruđe, Kô da u požaru izgara cijela! I u tvoju baštu sada, evo, uđe I osu. S mramora bijela Prosuše se sjajni planuli dragulji, I po bašti svuda kliknuše slavulji. Lagano na smokve i Ispe se u valu, sva sjajna i draga; Smijući se, ozgo, s jedne grane na te Rujni izli iz svoga krčaga. A ti u ljuljajci pa se njišeš ti'o, Kô na međi jedan mak crven i mio. Ja kraj plota stojim, gledam u vas dvoje; Jednake ste kao kaplje na cvijetu! I ne mogu više znati ljepši ko je, Ili ti il' ona?... Kô leptir u letu Sav treptim, i mislim, draga, od vas dvije Koju li bih sada zagrlio prije?... POBEDNIK Petama ste mene pogaziti hteli, Sa glave mi u prašinu strti; No u meni moji bogovi su bdeli, Pa se rugah vama i burama smrti. O oklope srca skrših vaših Sve oštre i sva koplja gorda. Kopitama belca, u čiju je grivu jedna bujne ruže plela, Ja preorah vaše i njivu, I belegu mačem stavih vam na čela. Sada na međama vaših reka stojim, Iz kaciga vaših svoga belca pojim. Sam zapinjem strelu. Moji su drugari Snaga moga srca i sjaj vere lepe: Oni su mi koplja, štitovi, I bure što gone vaše hajke slepe; Oni su mi jedra i kormilo lađa I gdje se moja zora rađa. Vaših truba vihori mi nisu Skrhali - pao nije! Jutros sam ih, eno, na onome visu Svrh gradova vaših posadio svije'; Pa k'o plamenovi požara se viju I kitama zlatnim o bedeme biju. Svršeno je. Sada s svojim Svrh kopalja vaših i oklopa kruti', K'o hrastovo stablo sav u zori stojim, Dok poda mnom nogom kopa belac ljuti; S vrha koplja moga, pobj'ena u travi, Gordi or'o klikće sa krunom na glavi. SVIRAČ Ne, po vašem taktu gudalo ne vučem! Melodije moje teku s vrha sama, Gdeno zora suncu svojim zlatnim ključem Otvara i makovi cvet S nedara mu baca na pragove hrama, U kraljevskom plaštu gde ga otac svet Ispraća i sprema na nov sjaj i let. Moj zvuk rađa samo drhtaj mojih struna - Sam izbija kao vrelo reka plavi'. S vihorima živi uvrh gorskih kruna, I s kruži naš ubogi kut... On je žižak onih koje davi I rodne im bašte mraz ubija ljut, Po očima traže duga svetli put... U skrovištu, gde ga zlatne vatre krepe, On ne čeka nikad na tapšanje vaše... Njemu vence viju lepe, I uz harfe slažu hvala čedni poj... I kô kaplje sunca ljiljanove čaše, On u sebi hrani svetih iskra roj, I dar od njih prima i svoj... On žeđ vinom gasi iz svoga krčaga, Sluhom svojim sluša reči s reka tajne... On je moje delo, moja krv i snaga, Moja sreća, radost, i bolova glas... S njim ću i umreti jedne noći sjajne, Kad uspeva reka, grm, polje i klas, Grleći, o drage moje strune, vas... POSLEDNJI LET O druže moj, ti pesmo moja, daj, Poleti neka zatrepti cela snaga! Hajde još jednom da sunca vreli sjaj Pijemo do dna krčaga. Ne misli da je ništavna senka svet, I da je život samo prašine šaka - Mi ćemo vedri i nasmejani mret Kô zlatna večernja traka. Hajde! Tamo je svetli kraljevski dom - U cveću blista pun pehar do pehara! Beri cveće!... I tako Ocu svom Pođimo s vencem VATRA Izgorješe stari Mrahorovi dvori! Iz krova, iz vrata, iz svije', Kô dugi , plamenje se vije, I oblaci dima uzdižu se gori. Svijet juri, viče; glas bije; I ruše se grede; se žare; Rasiplju se iskre pro stare I u noći tonu kô crvene zmije. O Šerifo, otkad tvoje oči viđe' I ja gorim 'nako, mira nemam niđe - Golemi me oganj poruši i satra!... Kô svjetina ona, i kô dosad niko, Trčao bih i ja i vikô, Stiskajući srce: "Vatra! Vatra! Vatra!" MOJA LJUBAV Sad je ljubav moja jedna vila tmurna, Osamljena, pusta, paučljiva, bona... Više ruže žute ne mašu s balkona, Ni kaktusi rujni iz mramornih urna. U strehi se krova gnezde miši slepi; U prozora svijeh, rasklimana, gnjila, Kô u mrtve tice, vise oba krila, A po njima pauk svoje mreže lepi. Gde mutni spram kapije prska Niz pragove krnje ribnjaku se siđe, No labuda nema... Povrh vode riđe Leže mrtvi venci lotosa i trska. Samo noći koje, kad ogrnu ti'o Struke mesečine bašte vile stare, Sve dvorane sinu, tremovi se žare, I sa harfa svuda zvuk se diže mio. Svih prozora snova uzdignu se krila, Kao da bi negde poleteti htela; I puna korala poteku sva vrela Radosti i pesme, gde su groblja bila. Nove svetle kaplje rasipa fontana - Iz drobnih dragulja lepa plane boja; I pri mesečini vedra slika tvoja, U svodu od ruža javi se altana... Lotosi zašušte po ribnjaku celom, Kô sva voda zablista iz rama Jasika i breza, a ti ozgo, sama, Na labuda svoga mašeš ružom belom... On uskrsne... Krila, kô dva bela jedra, Podiže i kruži nadomak fontane - U te gleda... Zlatno, iz brezine grane, Mesečevo koplje pogađa mu nedra. No sve mine... Snova ćuti vila tmurna, Ostavljena, sama, paučljiva, bona... Više ruže žute ne mašu s balkona, Ni kaktusi rujni iz mramornih urna. NOĆNA FANTAZIJA Sedim na steni, blizu jedne crne Studene reke, s obalama kukâ; Kô vihor kada kruži preko luka, Ona iz grotla svog huji i srne. Majska noć. Ali kô svodovi kripte Tamna, i jedva nazre se dno međe. Pevaju tice sve ređe i ređe; I u mom srcu kobne slutnje kipte: Buljina negde čuje se na panju... Ja htedoh da se duša noćas krepi Na zlatnom vrelu melodija lepi', No mraka ploča obara se na nju. Evo ih!... Vidim pustahije stare - Udesi noćni mašu mi sa vode... U lađi sa dva krnja jedra brode, A oči im se u dupljama žare. Čuj, krešte! Muklo glas odleže dalje Niz reku. Svaki, sur, ohol i ledan, Na vratu drži helebardu. Jedan Na kljunu lađe stoji s plamom palje. Kô paučina na jedra se lepe Perčini dima i kidaju snova. Već korab stiže kraju, a s krova Urliče besno četa noći slepe. Jedan po jedan skokom grdne žabe S palube skaču, a zelen i zao Onaj sa paljom u pročelje stao I za njim, eno, svi iz kuke grabe. Pratim ih kradom. Gde će u to doba? Na vrata moje bašte, eno, srnu... I čuj, već udar ječi kroz noć crnu, I daska praska, i rasprsla oba Klonuše krila... Sad u lepom pitôm Gradine moje, s tapšanjem i jedom, Probiše hrđe... Stabla dršću redom Svilenim lišćem i behara kitom. I snova udar za udarom poče - Iverje sočno leti na sve strane, Posrću stabla i krše se grane Uz vodoskoke o pervaze ploče. Rasipaju se pahuljice bele; Po plotovima svetnjaci se skriše; Odbegle tice iz gradine cele, I mojih lepih stabla nema više. Nikad mi nije 'vako duša zebla, Niti je 'vaka zima tresla mene... Pogledaj! Tamo sada grube sene Na hrpu slažu oborena debla. Onaj sa zubljom, zelen, dole kleče - Pripali stabla; stade piska grana, Pište kô deca kada sa svih strana Oko njih grme pobune i seče. Izbi dim gusti - pokuljaše riđa Runa i začas poviše se svuda, Još jedva što se pod pramenjem viđa Putanja bela gde baštom krivuda. Šinu bič jedan, pa drugi, pa treći Plamena hitra, i kao merdžani Varnice pršte, igraju po strani, I požar raste sve veći i veći. Kô polip, s bezbroj čoporka i knuta, S iskrama, krvav, i viši od svije', U ćemer neba plam uzdrhtan bije Kroz dima vela čađava i žuta. A naokolo, uz poslednje luče Stabala mojih, dusi giblju stasom, Igraju kolo i urliču glasom, Kô da u badnje bezbroj malja tuče. I noć sve crnja. Reko bih da na nju Rastopljen katran rijekama lije... Strašna!... Sa kula pozna ura bije, I negde buči buljina na panju. PLAČ ALHAMBRE - 1492 - Ja čekam na te, o lepi porode moj S osvetnim mačem u ruci! Hodi, i burom duše magleni sloj Sa bedema svuci!... Meni je zima... Tvrdi me ubija led I stežu obruči smrti... Po meni zmije zeleni bljuju jed I štekću gladni hrti... Kopito grubo đaurskih hatova zlih Svete mi pragove skvrni... Na lepa i draga stabla gradina svih Pauci penju se crni... Ne zvoni više otačkih pesama glas, Ja sam sva nema i pusta... Alah je, deco, kobno prokleo nas, I naša okovô usta... Po meni groblja, jauci beda i vaj I knute cezara slepi'... Sa starih kula ne trepti kraljevski sjaj Naših stegova lepi... Ja čekam na te, osvetni porode moj S plamenim mačem u ruci! Hodi, s burom duše magleni sloj Sa mojih bedema svuci!... NOVO POKOLENJE Pesniku Narodnog Jedinstva (Petru Preradoviću) Na vrelu bratstva oprasmo očiju vid, I više mi nismo slepi... Oprasmo mrlje, i krv, i greh, i stid, I sad smo k'o bogovi lepi! Gle duše, što ih vekovni točio crv, U jedan splele se venac -: Jedna je loza i jedna kraljevska krv Srb, Hrvat i Slovenac. Sa naših njiva jedan se hori poj Uz naša rala i brâne -: Tri stara hrasta razdiru magleni sloj I suncem ogrću grane... U pokajanju prošle su rane i vred Što smo ih borbama dugim, Kada se kobno smejao satana bled, - Zadali jedni drugim... S temeljem vere sagradili smo hram, Podigli stubove trajne; U kandilima zažegli svešteni plam Vaskrsne misli sjajne... U sveto kube molitve diže se glas Iz grla miliona: Bože bratimstva, Ti večno vodi nas I štiti od faraona!... Tamo, gde maše lovora zlatni splet, Sad naši brodovi brode Svrh bela jedra, olujni šireći let, Klikće or'o slobode. Na vrelu bratstva oprasmo očiju vid, I više mi nismo slepi... Oprasmo mrlje, i krv, i greh, i stid, I sad smo k'o bogovi lepi! LEGENDA Svetislavu Stefanović Hristos, u dnu sela, na domaku puta, Na mestu gde "Sveto Vrelo" teći zače, Sam, na krstu visi, i splet oštre drače Obvija se grubo oko čela žuta. Pozno, kad u granju samotnoga kuta Mesečina bela zatreperi jače, Žena, u crnome velu, duga skuta, Pred Hristove noge sruši se i plače... I gle, On se trza... A iz svake rane Po kap jedna svetla kao rubin kane, I sa bledih usna dršću čežnje glasi... Vek za vekom teče, a još, noću, ista Lepa gospa jeca, i kraj nogu Hrista Lepršaju vetri njene zlatne vlasi... < PESMA NAŠIH ĐAKA Mi smo čuli svetle knjige što nas uče - Reč njihova svaka u dno naših grudi Pala je k'o jedna zlatna iskra luče, Što kazuje staze uzora i ljudi. Ove reči mile, ove reči vrle, Oružje su zlatno što nas od zla brani; Njih sva srca naša celuju i grle, Kao oltar gde se svetla vera hrani. Kad gledasmo preko zamagljenih luka Kako ratar seje u proleće rano, Kako seme baca iz žuljavih ruka I rukavom briše znojno čelo vrano - Mi s kletvom pružamo ruku jedan drugom: I mi ćemo biti sejači i zrnje Sejati vrlina, i u trudu dugom Sa rodnijeh njiva iskrčiti trnje. Kad gledamo rosnu ljubicu gde blista Kao leptir na nju naša duša pane, Pa joj ljubi njedra mirisna i čista, I s radosti kao sjajan dragulj plane I peva: O, lepa, ljubičice draga, Sve dok sam na ovom svetu biću i ja Tako svetla, čedna, bez mrlja, bez ljaga - Biću cvet gde rosa blagoslova sija. Kad gledamo pčelu, neumorna leta, Gde u rano jutro na delo se diže, Pa med slatki skuplja iz čašice cveta I s tečnim blagom u košnicu stiže - Mi zborimo pčeli: Tako kao i ti, Sve dokle nas greje sunce s plava svoda, Na časnome delu i mi ćemo biti I med slave zbirat' u košnice roda. Kad gledamo stenu gde je more ljuto Valovima gruva i gorčinom poji, A prkosno stena diže čelo kruto I gorda i jaka na poprištu stoji - Mi radosnim klikom kličemo sa žala: Vi valovi hučni, o, timorska hordo, Kad i nas gruhne sudba s besom vala, Staćemo k'o stena, bez jauka, gordo! Kad gledamo kako u svetlosti zore Svoja krepka krila širi or'o lepi, I s kliktanjem kruži iznad rodne gore I zrak sunca pije i njime se krepi - Mi pevamo: Orle, kralju tica svije', I mi ćemo tamo, do sunčanih vrela! Sve dok naše srce ustreptano bije Letićemo letom večnih, svetih dela! NA MOLITVI Hvalim Te i slavim, Bože moj, Ti mome rodu radosti daj! Sa zlatnim štitom sve uza nj stoj - I svuda Gde je Moj narod lepi, Neka ga Greje Hrani i krepi, Sa TVojih oltara milosti sjaj! Moj Oče, Kralju svrh zvezda svih, Isceli dugo paćeni rod! Svuda gde noći beda su zlih, I gde nas More Grad crni tuče, Ti svetle Zore Prisluži luče, I naše slave navesti god! O Ti, što rosom napajaš cvet, U zlato sunca odevaš klas, Na timor sjajni, gde šire let Krstaši Beli, Tamo, slobodi, Iz grotla Celi Moj narod vodi, Care nebesni izbavi nas!